I Love you Very Much
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Spain left Romano broken. He wished that Romano never became his henchman and his wish came true. Romano now is really different from before. Spain never became bankrupt and Prussia was still a country. This new universe is at war. Can Spain find a way to correct his mistake or live with the consequences of his wish? Formerly Mahal na mahal kita
1. Paglabas ng sama ng loob

Spain had had enough of his madness. He had been calm and happy for him for centuries! And that ungrateful brat did nothing but hurt him, physically and verbally. He didn't want to be a boss of such an annoying nation.

_'Uh... If only I had Ita-chan as a henchmen...'_ Spain thought furiously.

He marched angrily through the streets with a dark aura surrounding him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Today in Rome, Italy was another World Meeting. The sun was shining brightly and the people were busy and happy. The host, the Italian twins, were actually quite good. If you think that Italy would space out every 5 minutes and Romano would curse in every sentence good, then yes, it went great. The usually lazy and pathetic Italians had great ideas to share, which impressed a lot of nations. After a few hours, Romano stopped the meeting to announce that it was lunch time. All the nations fixed their stuff and headed towards the Lunch table where delicious Italian cuisine were served.

Italy quickly left his brothers' side to join Japan and Germany for lunch. Romano was left alone until England joined him. Romano and England weren't friends, nor were they close to it, but they had a good relationship. England started to talk with Romano and Romano answered all his questions.

Meanwhile, Spain was with his friends, France and Prussia, staring at Romano and England. He never liked the Island nation. Truth be told, he hated... scratch that...Loathe him. Why was Roma talking to a bastard like England? France and Prussia must'ave noticed Spain's mood since his usual smile was transformed into an ugly frown.

"Mon cher... Please calm down. Why are you in a bad mood?"

"Yeah 'Toni. It's unawesome for you to be like that"

Spain looked at his friends then back to Romano and England. France and Prussia followed his vision and began to understand.

"No need to be jealous, Antoine. Romano is quite fond of you" France cooed.

"I'm not jealous..." Spain mumbled still glaring at England.

"You're so totally are!" Prussia yelled. "Kesesese~ Don't worry! You got Roma wrapped around you finger"

Spain began to be irritated. "I'm not jealous and I don't like Romano like that. I just don't know why he would talk to Inglaterra. He knows I hate that bastard, why waste his time on the little shit"

France and Prussia's eyes widened. Spain never acted like since their conquistador days. What made him so pissed?

Then, Turkey came into their view. They knew Turkey wanted Romano and that Romano was still quite frightened of the older nation. Romano, instinctively, hid behind England. Spain saw red, and only red. He got up and marched towards the scene with France and Prussia not far behind.

"-you should leave him alone... he seems frighte-Spain?" England was surprised when Spain punched Turkey. He thought that was all Spain was there for, so he didn't expect the punch in the gut he received. By now, all the nations were staring at them.

"Bloody Hell!" England groaned.

Romano seemed embarrassed by what his _boss_ did. "Bastard! Why did you do that?!". He knelt down to England and checked if the island nation was alright.

Spain seemed more and more irritated by the second. The only thing in his mind was why, why did Romano care for Eyebrows?

"Why?" Spain asked, his voice cold and deadly calm.

Nations were surprised by his tone, others were already terrified, remembering Spain's glory days. Romano was also surprised but immediately regained his senses and glared at Spain. "What do you fucking mean?"

"Why did you care for him?" Spain snarled.

"You fucking punched him in the gut! For no reason, I might add!" Romano stood up and glared at Spain in a different way. This was the first time anyone had seen Romano glare that murderously. Nations would usually laugh at Romano and Italy for being weak, but never did they feel intimidated by them. Now, Romano looked like he could kill and without a second thought.

Spain felt betrayed. Romano NEVER did that to him. Romano NEVER cared for him when he had injuries. Why was England that Special?! Spain hated that feeling. Was he NOT enough? He glared back at Romano. "You're such a whore Romano..."

Romano flinched. Did Spain just call him a whore? "What...?"

Spain's expression didn't change. "You heard me... or do you prefer Slut? Maybe Bitch? Do you like fucking that much? Such a Dirty little henchmen you are~"

"What are you talking about?"

Spain laughed darkly. "I knew you were useless..." he saw Romano flinch again but ignored it. "Ever since you were young you were good for nothing. Why did I spent so much trying to protect you? I lost my economy because of you, My empire dissolved because I had a stupid henchmen like you" he roughly took Romano's chin and looked at him. "All you had was a pretty face and a good body... I should'ave sent you to a whore house and maybe gain a few pesetas. That's all you Italians are good for, right?" Spain removed his hand from Romano's face. "I wanted to get Ita-chan, not you. No one wants you...NO ONE!"

Romano had tears in his eyes. Was this the man he looked up to? Was this his hero? The one who taught him of the joys of this world? Was this the man he loved so much? The man he wanted to be with for eternity? Yes... He **WAS **that man, not anymore.

Romano looked up to face Spain, who was still glaring at him. Romano smiled. A lot were surprised by this. "I guess, I was wrong about you. I thought you were different, and it seems like I was wrong again... You're no different from the others who prefer my brother over me... On second thought, you're different from them. I hate you more than anything and everyone. I feel dirty being raised by a pig like you... Thank you for sharing what you thought about me... I will not commit the same mistake anymore"

The room was deadly silent. This was a first. Romano said something without cursing and it seemed so sincere it was heart-breaking. Spain almost felt bad. Emphasis on ALMOST. He was still angry with Romano and nothing could change that. "Fusosososo~ This meeting is full of shit... I'm leaving"

Spain left the room.

Silence...

Romano dropped to the floor and finally cried.

Italy and Belgium instantly stood and comforted the half-nation.

The other nations present gave him looks of pity and sympathy.

Romano cried and cried.

What was worse was that he still loved that man...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Spain walked through the streets of Italy. It was already night. He looked up to the stars. He stared into the beautiful starry sky. Then he saw a shooting star.

"I wish I never got Romano..."

Then Spain returned to the hotel where he stayed, he packed his things and went to the airport. All he wanted now was a relaxing nap in his house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter...**

**this is my first Hetalia Story...**

**The title is in Filipino since I'm proud of my country :)**

**You can use google translate if you want but I doubt it would be the correct translation though...**

**I do not own Hetalia...**

**If I did, Romano would be bestfriends with Iceland and Belarus :)**


	2. Ito ba ang Nakaraan?

Spain woke up in a beautiful king-sized bed. He got up immediately noticing that his room was different from before.

_'What happenned?'_ he wondered before a certain voice was heard throughout the house.

"BOOOOSSSS!" at first, Spain thought it was Romano since the voice was quite masculine... then he later realized that this voice was a note higher than his henchman's tone. He thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him when he noticed that the man who opened the door was Italy and not Romano. Italy tackled him into a hug and gazed lovingly at him. "Boss! Belgium said it's time to eat! You should get dressed and come quickly! Bel is making her delicious waffles! Ve~"

Spain stared at Italy confused. "What is Belgium doing here, Ita-chan? Why are you here as well? I thought you were all in Rome having a meeting?" Then he remembered what he did to Romano. "W-where's Roma? Is he here? I need to apologize!"

Italy's smile turned into a confused frown. "Ve~ What are you talking about, Boss? Belgium and I live here! Along with Netherlands, France, Greece, Cuba and the whole of South America...And why are you calling me Ita-chan? Don't you remember there are two Italies? I am North. Everyone calls me North and who is Roma? Did you do something bad?"

Spain's eyes widened. What had happenned? He thought back to the events that happened yesterday... Then it hit... That shooting star! He made a wish! He looked at Italy once more then at his room. Why didn't he notice sooner? Hid room was that of his castle during his conquistador days... before he gave everything up for Roma...

_'What have I done?' _

Italy was staring at Spain, questioningly. Spain gave him an awkward smile. "Ahh~ Sorry...North. I think I must'ave gotten amnesia or I drank too much last night...Hahaha~ Can you please refresh my memories?"

Italy's smile began to come back. "Ve~ Alright! But first, let's go to the table and eat some of Bel's waffles! The others have already eaten and are back in their rooms. I went up to get you so we can eat together!"

Spain patted Italy's head. "Ah~ What a nice henchman Boss has"

He was waiting for some cursing or maybe a headbutt to his stomach but all he received was a gentle hand on his. He was surprised and quite disappointed. He was expecting to see the cute blush until he remembered that this was Italy...no, this was North. Where was his Roma?

* * *

Breakfast was delicious. The food was just like what Belgium used to serve him and Romano. He was also surprised that his castle was still standing. He remembered that it was sold off and later on gone when he was protecting Romano. The castle still looked the same, the only difference was instead of swords, shields and axes displayed inside the house, they were replaced with guns, grenades, and bullets. This was what reminds him that he was still in the 21st century, not in his old days. He and North passed through the halls where he was greeted by his old colonies. It was quite nostalgic being called Boss again. he even saw France and Greece, who were never his colonies, whom called him Boss as well.

They stopped in front of a huge wooden door in the east wing of his castle. This was Romano's room... He remembered it because this was where he would go whenever he came back from his adventures in the new world. He would look at Romano's sleeping face.

"Ve~ This is the room, Boss!" He opened the room to reveal paintings, books, weapons, and other stuff. North then led Spain to a picture of Austria, Hungary, him and Romano. "This is where we will start! You see...

* * *

**THE PAST**

Austria invited Spain over. He and Spain had had a good relationship so far, so to honor that, he would gie him a present.

"Ah~ Austria! It has been too long! What is the matter?"

Austria smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Spain. I was just going to give you a present"

Spain immediately jumped out of his seat and began jumping up and down, like the 12 year old he is. "A present?! Yey! I hope it's cute!"

Austria nodded then glared at the Spaniard. "Yes, it is cute. Now sit down, you might break something!"

Spain obediently did what he was told but his smile never faltered. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Well yes, you can't. I heard that your empire is growing bigger and stronger than before"

"Yes. That is true" Spain said. His voice went from childlike to professional. "I have a lot of colonies and they bring me quite a sum of gold. I'm still trying to acquire more... why?"

"I might just give you a new colony then"

Spain raised a brow. "You would? Which?"

Austria smirked. "A descendant of the great Roman Empire"

Spain's eyes pooped out. "You have one?!"

Austria's voice turned smug. "I have them both. I'll give you one, as to honor our country's relationship so far"

Spain couldn't keep his joy. "I appreciate the gift, Austria. So which shall I have?"

"I was supposed to give you the southern half and keep the northern one to myself when some problems came up. It seems that Turkey wanted the Italians as well. His empire is still ruthless and frightening. He said he would cease his attack if I gave him the southern half, since Romano clearly has better land than his brother. So, I agreed. With that problem, you will receive Veneziano, the Northern half of Italy".

Spain's smile didn't disappear. "It's alright. As long as I have a cute Henchman. I am happy"

Then Austria called North. Spain was excited. This Italy was so cute! He and North quickly bonded and became bestfriends.

Whenever Spain sets out to discover more of the new world, he would arrive to see a clean home, and a cute henchman awaiting of his return.

**AFTER A FEW MONTHS**

Spain was invited to another meeting. He decided to bring his henchman, just to show off. The meeting was held in Turkey. It was a long trip, but they reached Turkey in no time. When they arrived, they saw that only did Spain bring his henchman, but other nations did as well. Most of them were still young.

"Kesesese~ Hey Spain!" a loud voice called.

Spain turned around to see his friend, Prussia. "Fusososo~ It seems that you haven't changed yet, mi amigo" then Spain noticed the boy beside Prussia. He was blonde with striking blue eyes, his face shows nothing but seriousness. "And who might this be?"

Prussia laughed some more, earning a glare form the boy. "This is my brother West! Uhm... actually his name is Germany, but I like to call him West! He calls me East as well! Isn't that awesome?!"

"It is awesome, Prussia"

"Ohnhonhon~ Fancy meeting you two here"

"France! How awesome of you to drop by!"

"Hola, France!"

"It seems like you two weren't the only one who brought their henchman" France said showing a blonde haired boy with long hair and violet eyes. "This is mon petite, Canada! Isn't he just adorable?"

Spain nodded. "Si! But not as cute as my henchman! This is North Italy! Just call him North! He's sooo cute~"

"Mon Dieu! He is Cute!"

North giggled. "Grazie~"

"You are quite a noisy bunch, aren't you?" England said, appearing with boy that looks like Canada but has shorter hair and blue eyes.

"And who might that be?"

England smirked. "This is America. Now we should get back to our seats. I heard Turkey has one bloody henchman that we do not want to mess with"

The other 3 followed England and sat down at the table. There was Denmark, accompanied by Sweden. There was Switzerland, with his sister Liechtenstein. Austria and Hungary. Poland with Lithuania. Russia with his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus. China with his oh-so-many siblings. And lastly, Turkey was at the head of the table.

"I see you've all brought your henchman" Turkey said, he seemed amused by this. "I would say my henchman was cute as well, but he isn't. Quite the opposite actually, he is really terrifying"

"You mean mi Fratello?" North asked, gaining a lot of questioning stares. "Is South here?"

Turkey smirked. "He'll be right here. I sent him on a mission. Let's say it might take a while befor-" Turkey was suddenly caught off when a bloody knife was pressed on his neck.

"You know I don't like people talking about me, right?" The voice said. it was young and sounded like North's voice, only deeper.

Turkey just laughed. "I see you've completed the mission... why don't you show your face to everyone? I'm quite proud of you... you should show them the face of a real nation"

From Turkey's back came a young boy who looked exactly like North. The difference was that this boy's hair and eyes has a darker shade than his twins', not to mention the blood painted all over his body. The boy's hair was long so it was tied in a small ponytail. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white pants with a black cloak. His clothes were soaked with blood and his face, upon seeing the scared faces of the nations, began to morph from a blank look to a sadistic smile. "So... These are other nations, the one you were talking about? And these are henchmen are the future nations, correct? Why aren't they soaked in blood? Why do they seem so scared upon seeing such a beautiful color? Haven't they killed yet?"

Turkey shook his head. "Not yet, South. I just made sure you grow up stronger than the rest. So go on, introduce yourself"

"Ciao, I'm South Italy. Try stay on my good side" Then the chibi nation laughed at the expressions the others were giving and left the room.

Turkey smiled. "Fine lad, huh? Raised him myself!" Everyone gave him a terrified look. "Now, back to this meeting..."

* * *

"And that was how you met me until you met South!"

Spain sat there with a horrid look on his face. 'Romano, my Romano was...became...no' Spain never realized that Romano could actually be like that. No this was not Romano... this was South.

"Boss?"

Spain quickly turned his attention to North. "How about after that? What happened?"

North shrugged. "You should ask France. That was the last time you took me out of this house. Plus it's dangerous with the war going on right now..."

"W-war?"

North nodded. "Ve~ the war between South and Prussia. We're the only empire that's neutral. And everyone in this house hopes we stay that way..."

"How long has this been on?"

North thought for a moment. "The day South gained independence". Then North left the room, leaving a frustrated Spain behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I also hope you enjoy this chapter! I typed it as fast as my mind could imagine. My mind has been flying out and about since I started this story.**

**Salamat sa inyong lahat! Nasisiyahan ako tuwing nakikita kong may nagbabasa nito. Sana patuloy niyo lang magbasa ng kwento ko. Ingat!**


	3. Ang Unang Digmaang Pandaigdig

Spain walked...scratch that...ran through the halls of his unbelievably huge castle. He still couldn't believe North's story (He decided to start calling him that since Ita-chan was more clingy and happy-go-lucky). He raced through surprised nations in search of his dear old friend, France.

He searched in every room. And he still couldn't find the Frenchman.

"Dios Mio! Where is Francis?"

"Are...you looking for France, Boss?" Spain turned to look at Greece. Greece was in a loose long-sleeved shirt, brown shorts and black combat boots, but what made him look intimidating was a huge scar on his face. Spain also noted that this Greece wasn't lazy or sleepy, in fact, this man was alert and quite observant of his surroundings. "Why are you looking for him? You usually tried to avoid each other..." Greece narrowed his eyes. "North did say that the boss got amnesia... I guess it was true. And in such a delicate stage in war! I guess maybe both France and I could re-educate you on the events. I assume North told you a bit of our history, am I correct?"

Spain nodded. "Si. Right until the meeting with Turkey and ... South. And I wanted to learn on what happened after that"

Greece nodded. "I can supply some of our past. I suppose France is the best option if you ever want to learn everything in this horrid world."

"You said that I usually avoid France... Why is that"

Greece gave him a stern look. "It had something to do with the events after that meeting... you see once Turkey had shown South to the nations, there was chaos and a lot of threats were made, as well as alliances and a proposal for war...

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Turkey!" England yelled. "W-was that...who I thought it was?"

Turkey nodded. "Yup! that was one of the descendants of the great Roman Empire" he glanced at Spain and at the little Italian in his lap. Turkey sneered. "At least I got the better half. I could never imagine raising a wimp"

Spain started to get mad. "Are you calling my henchman a wimp?"

Turkey smirked. "Why? That midget couldn't possibly be anything more than that. Why look, I haven't done anything to him and he's already crying like it's the end of the world"

True to his words, Spain glanced down to see his beloved henchman was crying rivers. His anger grew ten-fold. "**You Bastard!" **

Spain was about to attack the smirking Turkey when France got in his way. "Mon cher, it would be Improper to attack a powerful nation on such trivial things! We are here to try to keep the little peace we have! Please try to sit and we could talk about this!" Even when France was trying to calm his friend down, he was glaring at Turkey.

But Spain was too angry to listen to his friend. "Just because your henchman is weak doesn't mean mine is!"

France's turn his attention from Turkey to Spain. His expression turned into one of surprise then confusion. "What are you talking about? Canada is not weak! I did not say that your henchman is weak at all! I'm just saying we could resolve this in a peaceful manner!"

Spain laughed. "Turkey... it seems that you are mistaken. It's not my henchman who is weak, but **this** sorry-excuse for a nation." He said pointing his finger at France.

France began to feel his anger rising. "I suggest you take that back, Spain, or else I'll strike"

Spain and France glared at each other before Prussia jumped in between them. "Okay dudes, not awesome. We shouldn't be fighting each other! This is childish. We are nations, try to behave as one!"

"Like you're one to talk" Spain said.

"And what does that mean?!" Prussia asked with something dangerous in his tone.

France scoffed. "I'm awesome. It's so awesome. awesome, _awesome_, **AWESOME**. I have a bird and his name is **GIL**_bird._... and he's as awesome as me"

Prussia growled. "Watch what you say, Frenchie or I'll kick your ass..."

"Hmmm, Is it my ass which would be kicked... or yours Prussian. I greatly doubt it would be mine"

"Both of you could kiss your ass good bye because the Spanish armada will definitely be victorious" Spain sneered. He glanced at England. "Right, England"

England was fuming. "You fucking wanker! So what if you destroyed my fleet! That doesn't make you better than me! One lucky Victory and your already a cocky bitch!"

"I didn't know you could describe yourself, Inglaterra. I'm very impressed"

England lunged at Spain, who fell down, and the two nations began fighting. France and Prussia were in the same position, throwing punches here and there. The rest of the nations present weren't friendly either. The Nordics and the Asians were fighting along with Russia, his sisters and the Baltics. The only one who was amused with this turn of events was Turkey.

"Everyone...STOP!"

Every nation stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who spoke. This person was none other than Greece. The usually quiet, lazy and sleepy nation looked so intimidating right now. The nations immediately stopped their fights, but were glaring at each other.

"The one we should be fighting would be that man" Greece pointed at Turkey.

"Me? What did I do now, bastard?"

Greece rolled his eyes. "I know you... This was your plan wasn't it? You always thirsted for some action. I didn't know you were so desperate to actually call a meeting just to see **_this_**"

"Are you sure? I didn't call France's henchman weak, Spain did" France glared at Spain. "I didn't mock Prussia, France did" Prussia growled once again. "I didn't insult England, Spain did that too" England was clenching his fists. "I didn't encourage the fight going on, I just said I was glad that my henchman wasn't a wimp. Spain just assumed that I was calling his Italy a wimp. It's all a misunderstanding that lead to this"

Greece was silent.

"And..." Turkey continued. "I know your just jealous because your empire has fallen and mine is beginning to blossom. Face it, Cat-bitch, your weak and useless right now" Turkey laughed. "But your were always like that, so there's no difference."

In one quick movement, Greece had his sword on Turkeys neck. "Tell me one good reason that I should spare your pathetic life"

Turkey smiled. "Because of this... South."

Greece was instantly on the floor. It seemed that the chibi nation kicked him in the gut. South was wearing a brown shirt and black short, in his hands were twin knives. He was on top of Greece, one knife on the Greek's neck and the other on his forehead.

"Touch my boss, and I kill you"

Greece opened his eyes to see a cold-blooded killer. "Y-your just a... child...You w-would...n-never do such...a thing"

South smirked, "Wanna bet?"

In one swift movement, the knife on the Greek's forehead moved towards his chin, leaving a bright red scar behind. South laughed as the Greek nation scream in agony. The other chibi nations were scared as well, this was the first time they saw something so gruesome. The older nations were intimidated by the small nation. It seems that Turkey has a dangerous ally.

South faced the other nations in the room. "This is just a warning, when I'm pissed, it's more...colorful and a bit more... loud." He smiled sadistically. "And I don't care if you're a woman, a child or a mere infant. Cross me, and your head is on my plate tonight"

Turkey put his hand on South's head. "That was entertaining. The meeting will be over soon, does anyone have anything to say?"

Spain stood up. "I declare war with Prussia, France and England"

France stood up next. "I declare war as well, all three of them"

England crossed his legs. "I declare war as well, that would teach you wankers"

Prussia slammed his hand on the table, "So shall Prussia!"

Denmark stood. "The Nordics shall fight!"

Russia laughed. "So shall I"

China scoffed. "Asia shall conquer all your vital regions,aru"

Turkey smirked. "Turkey shall be neutral"

So the war began.

* * *

Spain stared at the Greek in front of him.

"So... technically, I started this mess?"

Greece nodded. "But I blame Turkey for tempting you to betray your friends"

Spain looked hopeless. "What-what happened next?"

The Greek shrugged. "I don't know. I cut off communication from the other nations since the beginning of the first World War. This is the Second World war, and I'm glad I found sanctuary in your empire. I'm still quite wary of South, and the power he holds, I'm also wary of Prussia, being the war-freak he is"

"So, this is where France come in...si?"

"Yes, he knows what happened in the first war and how South got his independence. And I believe he is in the stables with Netherlands"

"Gracias, amigo. Gracias" Spain ran towards the stables hoping to find answers to this world's dark past.

* * *

**I had to change the title because my sister told me it was not catchy. She said It should be in english. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Ang Away ng Magkakaibigan

There stood a beautiful building not far from the castle. It was white and quite large and had a beautiful metallic fence for horses to graze. The horses, too, were magnificent. All seemed healthy and groomed. What was even more amazing was a man riding a beautiful white stallion. Spain stopped and waited for the rider to return to the stable where he was waiting.

The rider, as soon as he saw Spain, immediately rode the horse back to its quarters and took off the hat he was wearing. Spain couldn't be more surprised. The rider was tall and lean. He has flawless skin and an athletic physique. His riding outfit compliments his body in the right ways and his eyes are still a ocean blue. Spain can instantly recognize his dear friend, France, except for the fact that this man had short, blonde hair. It was shocking to see France with short hair, he loves his hair long and wavy... not short and spiky. True, Spain saw him just a while ago when he woke up but he really didn't notice the hair since France had a hat on that time.

France glared at the Spaniard. "What do you want..._Boss_?"

Spain inwardly flinched. The words from France's mouth were full of venom and hate. "Ah ha ha ha..." Spain laughed nervously. "Y-you see France, I kinda got amnesia when I woke up... and is now trying to remember what happened... North told me everything up until Turkey's meeting and Greece told me everything up until the first World War..." Spain gulped as France rose an eyebrow. France really did look intimidating like this. "S-so... I was wondering, since you're one of the oldest here... could you fill in the details up until this war?"

France was still glaring at him. Spain felt uncomfortable, he was shifting from one leg to the other waiting for the French's reply.

"I am well aware of your illness, North made sure to tell everyone that you seem to have lost your memory and had been acting as an idiot"

"WAIT! ITA-CHAN SAID THAT!"

France's eyes widened a bit but then returned to glaring. "Yes he did, and judging from your actions, I believe he is correct" Spain felt like crying... True that everyone calls him an idiot, but coming from two people close to him... he felt depressed. "Why did you call North Ita-chan?"

Spain, who wasn't paying attention, glanced back at the Frenchman. "What?"

France rolled his eyes. "You're stupid. I asked why did you call North Ita-chan"

Spain felt his heart beat faster. "Oh... well... you see... North is Italy! So I thought it would be cute~ Like a nickname! Fusososo~"

France gave him a look. "Italy is divided into 2. One is a henchman of the Spanish Empire since he was discovered, and the other one is a ruthless, blood-thirsty monster who happens to rule one powerful empire. If anyone of them should be called Italy, it would be South. No offence to North, but he's weak and too dependent"

Spain chuckled nervously. "Yeah...I guess. So... will you help me? Please?"

France thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess so. I still need you, well... your empire actually, to protect my people as well as the other countries' people under your roof. So After the declaration of war, there were many battles but I will only say those that are important..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"The French are attacking! The french are attacking!"

France was in a battle with England. It would have had been Prussia but his boss said they needed someone strong do they could take down the Prussian Empire, so France decided to take England first, since Spain has a deadly defense.

"Fight! Fight till' the very ends, lads!" a familiar voice yelled. Even in a distance, France could recognize that voice. "I would bloody cut my throat than be a slave for the French Bastards!"

France chuckled. England will never change, and he really wants it to stay that way, but this is war. No friendships were were considered. He wasn't really friends with the British prick anyways! Ohonhonhon~

"I see your mighty empire is falling, dear Angleterre" France cooed.

England rose his gun at France. "I wouldn't be too sure, Frog. My naval forces are at your shores as we speak!" France eyes widened and England smirked. "You could say, I knew you would attack my house and decided to use your plan against you" England laughed evilly. "And most of your army are either here or at the Spanish-French borders! Face it, Frog! Your country's as good as mine!"

France, in a fit of rage, lunged at England with a knife. England dodged it but received a hit on his shoulder.

"BLOODY HELL!"

England took his gun and fired at France. France screamed as a bullet landed on his thigh, his left shoulder, and chest. France had endured more frightening injuries but this hurt! England glowered over him. France rose his head to give England a glare, which England just laughed at.

"You used to be so great... now, you're so weak" England smiled, then he did the unthinkable, he took France's knife and cut the long blonde locks. "The France I knew was stronger and maybe even smarter than this, so you should change your appearance as well. See you at my house, Frog" and that was all France remembered before he blacked-out.

France awoke to see that he was not in his house, he remembered the events that transpired yesterday...or maybe a few days before. He examined the room. It was a simple room with white painted walls, a small bed, and a closet of, well for France, ugly clothes.

"I see that you're awake"

France glared at the man standing on the doorway. "Angleterre..."

"What's with the glare...Mon ami?" England snickered.

"So, what now?" France asked, touching his, not so fabulous hair.

England shrugged. "You're now mine. Your lands, government, people, everything is now owned by the invincible British army. Your people seemed to be pleased being under my rule. And you can't attack me, I'm your boss now. After all these years, it's my turn to shine, I win"

France turned his head to the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll win this war, and everyone will be peachy. Just wait, Frog"

And that's all France could do...wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! **

**My papa is trying to make me stop... **

**This will the the first part.. **

**The other parts will be the next chapter...**

**I might update tomorrow if all you guys review :))**

**Salamat sa lahat!**


	5. Imperyong Romano

France was waiting at England's house. He was really bored and quiet lately. After the events in London, he started to smile less and give people the cold shoulder. He was currently in his room, he calls it his prison, watching the new nations outside with England. England was training a lot of nations about war and combat so they could assist him in his battles.

France growled as he saw his little Canada holding a gun and crawling under a muddy trench. "My henchman is too innocent to be tainted with the sin of other's war..."

"That may be true..."

France did not look at the person who spoke. He wasn't surprised by it either, he just simply continued staring at the training camp. "What is it you want, Switzerland?"

Switzerland sighed and looked out the window as well, seeing his little sister shooting at the target range. "I know how you feel. My sister is out there training to kill, or at least injure, other countries or humans. I never wanted her in this pathetic war... that's why I claimed myself to be neutral only to be captured by England claiming that no one is allowed to be neutral anymore. I tried to defend both my lands and my sister's, but it ended up being a failure"

"It's alright, mon ami. No one will blame you for that defeat. You just did what you knew was best for both of you, I'm trying to convince that monstrosity to free Canada, but he wouldn't agree. He's just a child, so is your sister and America, yet here they are fighting a war that doesn't even concern them. Is this what we nation do? I question myself that everyday"

Switzerland glanced at France. "Ever since England cut your hair, you've been strangely more serious and less annoying. He should'ave done that years ago"

France chuckled for the first time in months. "I guess, your right. That loss I had in London was a hard blow. Not to mention, I have been from battle to battle all across Europe. I'm tired of taking orders, whether it is to attack, defend or retreat. I miss being independent, having my own government, and to walk the streets of Paris with everyone smiling again" France face grew darkened. "All my people are scared to come out. Children are required to fight in this war. Those Brits took children of 12 years of age and started training them! Fathers left their family only to find they will never see them again. Women are crying for their loved ones. Food is scarce and my hospitals are overflowing with the ill. They may be humans and will die one day, but this isn't how I want them to live their lives!"

Switzerland nodded. "My people are the same as well. I just got back from the battle on Netherlands. We, somehow, got the upperhand against him, but he called his boss immediately, causing us to retreat. England wasn't happy"

France noticed Switzerland didn't mention Spain's name. "It's alright to state his name. I don't care, anymore. I hate Spain, England and Prussia. I hope they lose a whole lot of battles"

"We also need a winner, France. I agree, I don't like this war, but in the end, there will still be a victor"

France sighed. "I know. And I hope there will be one soon. Before this goes out of hand"

Both nations watched in silence as both Canada and Liechtenstein run laps around the garden.

* * *

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

The only nations standing were Prussia, England and Spain. Russia has fallen to the hands Spain, the Nordics were under Prussia while England controls the Asians. The war was pretty intense. SO many had died, whether from battle, starvation, of illness. The countries weren't doing good as well. With so much of their land in ruins and their people slowly dying, they are getting weaker and weaker. The only country still strong were the countries under Turkey, who was the first to claim neutrality, saving both their people and lands.

But that changed when Turkey suddenly called, yet, another world meeting. This confused many nations, but all went anyways.

There, enemies were face to face but had to remain civilized. The once small nations, were finally adults. Strong fine young men and women. All had blood stains on their hands. The meeting room was quiet, no one dared to speak. The doors burst open, revealing Turkey and a young man beside him. The nations couldn't see the youth properly, his face was covered and so was his whole body, the only part that was left unclothe was his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of brown.

"I know this is short notice" Turkey began, gaining the audience's attention. "But the war is taking too long to finish. I'm really getting bored. So I decided to have my own entertainment"

Everyone stared at him like he was a lunatic, which they thought he probably is.

"Entertainment? What kind? Please elaborate." France said skeptically. The nations, except those under England, were surprised at his sudden change of attitude, but then again, war does a lot of things to people, especially those who lives for eternity.

The Turk smiled. "I want to spice up this war a little"

An uproar occurred in the meeting room.

"This is an outrage!"

"Now you choose to intervene?!"

"How pathetic!"

"You're Crazy!"

A lot of shouts here and there but it all ceased when they heard a gun shot. Everyone stared at the youth beside Turkey.

"Now, now. If you're all thinking that I'm gonna join this war, then you're all mistaken"

Again, he left the nations confused.

The Turkish man laughed. "I decided to let one of my underlings join. I already talked with him about it and he said he was excited about this. I decided to give him independence, just so he could entertain me for a bit. I would still remain neutral, though, nut my other underlings chose to join him, I did not force or encourage them to. And since it's his first time to declare war, please shut the hell up and listen"

Turkey nodded towards the youth. The youth slowly uncovered his face, revealing an attractive man with dark brown hair and boyish features. His face shows a scowl, but his eyes glinted with excitement. The nations stared at the youth before staring at another nation, just beside Spain. They both looked alike, so that means...

"Ciao, I am South Italy. I am now an independent nation, and a newly formed empire. And this is may advice to all of you before I declare war"

He looked up at the nations and smiled insanely.

"It's my birthday today, so would all of you offer me something red?"

An eerily silence filled the room.

South spoke again. "I would appreciate it if you would all let me plunge a knife on your body. It would help me get the red I wanted today"

A lot of nations were scared shitless by now. Others were merely intimidated.

"If you guys couldn't give it today" he said staring at every nation in the eye. "I could always get it every time I claim your lands for my own. I declare war on every fucking nation in this room. I don't give a damn whether your independent or not, I will get every single one of you. So get ready, Spanish Empire, British Empire and Prussian Empire, because the Roman Empire has risen"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"After that dead awful meeting, South started attacking the British Empire. He had gained the control of Asia, then conquered Russia and his subordinates, then went to Europe, where he got England, America and Canada. Switzerland, Liechtenstein and I managed to escape, I chose to join your Empire since you chose to be neutral while Switzerland joined Prussia. Which leads us to the present"

Spain nodded. He quietly stood up, thank France for his cooperation and walked back towards the house.


	6. Isang Himala

**Sorry for those who thought that this story is creepy. I did not intend it to be... I was just visualizing o what may have happened during war. A lot of sadistic people and some are depressed and others are angry. No one wins at war, so I apologize, but I don't regret writing this. It adds cruel humanity to this fic, and I'm a sick person like that.**

**I really do appreciate all those who continue reading this story which my fucked-up mind thought about...**

**Read and Review!**

_**('-')**_**N**_inja_-**S**_amurai_-**A**_ssassin_ **_('-') _****NSA for short!**

* * *

Spain walked towards his bedroom. He was depressed on the outcome of the situation. He may still be a powerful Empire, but he lost his precious friends and his cute henchman, as well. He also lost face due to the fact he proclaimed himself neutral just a few years after the Roman Empire took the British Empire. South is really different from Romano...

Spain laid on his bed, thinking of his past. True that he lost his power and riches for Romano, but he had been happy doing it. He adored that Italian, even when he could be such a brat. He compared his world to this world. At least his world was trying, with A LOT of effort, to maintain peace with each other, but this world is full of chaos and mischief. He couldn't even imagine of what the original Spain did during this time. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"A siesta wouldn't hurt, would it?" and he quickly gave in to his slumber.

* * *

While Spain was asleep, Greece, North, France, Belgium and Netherlands were in the dining room, talking about the events of the world these past few days.

"Since it seems that Spain has become an idiot due to his memory loss, we might as well take matters to our ow hands" France said, his face void of any emotion.

"Or until he gains his memories." Belgium added. "I would hate to see Spain mad at us for doing something he didn't want"

Netherlands nodded. "That man is vicious. He may be an idiot now, but as soon as he remembers, he would go back to his war-crazy self"

Greece shook his head. "But in case he doesn't, we need to prepare. We do not know how long we could remain neutral. We might even join the war soon. We need to discuss in what is happening outside, how many battles had occurred over this past few months since we proclaimed neutrality, or whose side has the biggest chance of winning"

Everyone turned to North at this. He may look like an idiot sometimes, but it was all a facade so others would underestimate him. North's happy-go-lucky face instantly dropped and was replaced by a serious face. He looked mature and stern, like the adult he is. "Ve, I went to the border of Switzerland and Italy yesterday morning to see how the Prussian army was holding up. It so happens that Prussia has gained Poland, Ukraine, Lithuania, Taiwan, Thailand and Egypt. Prussia is also currently attacking Cuba and Mexico."

"How many nations are under the Prussian Empire?" France asked.

North mentally did the math. "They have all the Germanic descendants, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. So that adds up to 5"

"Then he has some Nordic nations, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway. So that makes it 9" Belgium continued.

"Plus the newly conquered nations he currently has, Poland, Ukraine, Lithuania, Taiwan, Thailand and Egypt. So he has 15 nations, all in all, if we don't count Cuba and Mexico, who was invaded but not yet fully conquered" Greece had concluded.

"How about the Roman Empire?"

"I went to the Italian Border as well" North said. "I heard that they have gained China, Japan, Korea, Russia, Latvia, Estonia, and Vietnam. Fratello is also currently attacking Romania and Bulgaria. But I fear that Romania is about to fall, and if he does, Bulgaria is next"

France nodded. "So South's Empire has the North Americans, America and Canada"

Netherlands grunted. "Correct, he also has Seychelles and Ethiopia from Africa"

"He also has England, Sealand, Ireland, Scotland, and Seborgia" Belgium added.

"Plus the South's two generals, Iceland and Belarus" Greece said.

France sighed. "So adding all those nations, South has 16 nations, and if North's prediction is correct, it would be 18 soon"

"Ve, and if there would be no more countries left for them to gain, they might, no, they would target us next. Like what Greece said, we do not know when we would enter this war"

"So judging from these information, which of these two Empires has a high chance of winning this useless war?"

It was silent.

"I think the outcome id undecided" France said. Everyone listened, he did join a lot of wars during his youth. "Prussia's Empire may have less nations, which would lead to less resources and funds for the military, but the nations under him are old and experienced. South's Empire may have a lot of Nations, but most of them were colonies at some point of their lives. The only reliable nation on his side would be England, who has been to as many battles as I had. I may not know South's history on the missions Turkey sends him, but leading a group of skilled and maybe experienced humans is different from leading an empire of newly formed nations. Though, South is a good strategist, and he has Iceland for the politics of all the nations under him and Belarus is in-charge of the military. He might beat the odds and win against the war-ready Germanic Countries"

The other 4 nations took a moment to understand France's speech.

"So we have no choice in the matter?" North asked.

France sighed. "When the time comes, and we are not neutral anymore, we all have 3 choice to choose from, first is to join one of these two empires, second is to make our own empire, but to make one this late into the war is bad, and third is to fight for your own country, which is suicidal since it's two empires we're going against"

Greece rose an eyebrow. "So there are actually only two choice?"

France nodded. "Either join the Prussian Empire or the Roman Empire"

"Hey guys?"

All five nations were instantly surprised by the voice. They all look towards the doorway to see Spain smiling like an idiot.

"What do you want, Spain?" Netherlands growled.

Spain nervously laughed. "Well, I received a letter coming from both Empires. Something about coming to my house for a peaceful agreement"

Everyone was deeply surprised. This was really a miracle! Had both Empires lost their minds? This is the first time they heard of anything peaceful, let alone an agreement.

"When?"

Spain scratched the back of his head. "Tomorrow. And I think this war might be over, this is really legit if they're doing it in a neutral country, but stay on high alert just in case the situation gets out of hand" Spain said, looking serious for a moment, then back to his oblivious self. "And let's all fix the castle! We're having very important guests! I can't wait to see Prussia and...South"

Everyone was a bit suspicious on how Spain said South, but just shrugged it off as Spain being an idiot.

"Okay, let's not mess this up" France ordered.

"YES!"

And off they went to prepare everything for tomorrow.

* * *

**Done with chapter 6! **

**Salamat sa pagbabasa :)**


	7. Ang Pagtitipon-tipon

**I know it took FOREVER for me to write this chap but I got 1 word for you.**

**College!**

**Just started college last 2 weeks ago, (I'm a Freshman!) and it was totally torture! On my first day I was running late and had to climb up stairs! The elevator was taking too long so I had to run!**

**And guess what?**

**I RAN FROM THE GROUND FLOOR TO THE NINTH! THE FREAKING NINTH FLOOR!**

**And I got 2 professors who are really terror teachers and I had to review my subject everyday! My Philippine History Professor has a graded recitation every meeting! He doesn't require a book and asks us questions that are not really related to the discussion! **

**Well... I'm babbling now.**

**Please enjoy this Chapter. :)**

* * *

It was already the next day. Everyone at the Spaniard's house was anxiously waiting for the 2 Empires to arrive. From the Letter that Spain received yesterday, the two leaders were only allowed to bring a maximum of 4 nations with them and would be arriving by noon today. All the neutral nations were busy preparing the castle. They cleaned the rooms, fixed the beds, harvested the crops, and even decorated the castle with expensive vases and paintings, just to show their hospitality towards those powerful men.

"It's almost noon, is everyone ready?" Spain asked, receiving nods, and eye rolls. "Alrighty then! Fix yourselves and meet back here for the greetings"

With that said, the nations under Spain quickly dispersed and went to get their best clothing. Spain, too, went to get dressed. Thirty minutes before noon, the nations were in the greeting area. Spain arrived last, and observed his underling's clothing.

Netherlands' clothes were that of an average man. He had a white long-sleeve shirt and black shorts that reaches just under his knee, his shoes were black leather shoes. His clothes may seem of those of an average working man, but his accessories weren't. He had a golden hoop earring on his right ear and two emerald piercings on his left ear. He also has a silver-chain bracelet and a bronze-chain anklet.

Belgium, being a girl, wore a simple white dress. Just like her brother, her dress was a plain dress and white sandals but what took the viewer's attention would be the jewelry she was wearing. She wore pink nail polish on her toe and fingernails. She also had 3 golden hoop bracelet on her right hand and a silver chained bracelet, adorned with diamonds, on her left. She was wearing a bronze necklace that has a ruby ring on her left hand. Her hair has tied up _(A/N: Instead of a short hair, I made it long. Like France's long hair became short :D) _and was held up by a beautiful Ruby Swan clip.

Greece, however, wore less accessories and more on elegant clothing. He wore a black long-sleeve coat that only reaches just under his rib cage. The coat was adorned with red Greek designs and he had a white shirt under it. He had black pants with the same orange Greek designs on the side and White boots that reaches half-way towards his knee. His only accessory would be the the one bronze earring on his right ear.

North, Spain wasn't surprised, was wearing what most Italians wear in his world. He wore an elegant black Suit with a blue tie. Ofcourse, his suit was Armani. He also wore black dress shoes and designer shades. To top it all off, he had a golden watch and a silver piercing in his left ear.

France wasn't like his France. This France doesn't seem to have the same fashion sense. France was wearing a Black shirt with a white sleeveless coat and white tight skinny jeans. He was wearing a chain necklace and have 3 piercings on his left ear. He was also wearing black gloves that reaches his elbows and a silver chain belt. He may look simpler than the others, but his sex appeal seems to make up for that.

Spain wore his old armada clothes. It seems to be the most appropriate thing to wear, since his clients would be wearing theirs as well. He was also holding his axe which, he later realized, he missed swinging around. He nodded towards the group who nodded back towards him.

"Everyone set?" Everyone nodded again. "Good"

"Papa Spain?" Spain turned around to see one of his old colonies, Philippines. "Mr. Prussia has arrived"

Spain smiled. "Then welcome him into the meeting room. Tell him I will be there shortly"

Philippines nodded and left.

France raised a brow. "Why would you let Prussia wait?"

Spain grinned. "I just wanted to check first the facilities of the rooms one more time before we all meet Gil-Prussia"

The Greek nodded. "Alright then, let us check one last time"

And with that, they all went to check on everything.

* * *

Prussia was inside of Spain's castle waiting for the nation, who greeted them, to return. He yawned as he noticed all of Spain's fine decors.

'I have better paintings and vases than these' he thought as he inspected the whole room.

"Bruder, I don't think it's wise to be suspicious of a house who invited us warmly" A tall blonde man said. He was wearing the Prussian Empire Uniform. It was a black coat with white accents that reaches to their knees and has black combat boots. The blonde also has an eagle pin, meaning he is of a high rank.

Prussia waved him off. "Sorry Germany, but one can't be too careful. We are at war and I do not know of Spain's acceptance in either side. I should just watch more carefully, shouldn't I?"

"You really shouldn't worry about that, Prussia. That Spanish idiot may be powerful, but judging from his reaction towards the war, he is a coward" A tall black haired man said. He had glasses and looked like an aristocrat and like Germany, he was wearing the Prussian uniform with the same pin.

"That's right. You have both Switzerland and I to protect you in case of an assault. I could kill them with my bare hands and that guy could always use a new target" A female brunette said. She had her hair up and was in a beret and was wearing the same uniform and pin. She was pointing towards a blonde man with shoulder-length hair polishing an AK-47.

The blonde shrugged. "I could always need new equipment for my target practice. Still objects are boring ad moving objects are quite fun, especially if they can think. It gives me a challenge."

Prussia laughed. "Thanks for the support. Austria, can I trust you to observe for anything suspicious? And make it discreet?" he asked the black-haired aristocrat.

"Of course"

"And can you, Hungary and Switzerland watch the people who lives here and those of our enemies?"

The woman, Hungary, nodded. "Roger"

Switzerland shrugged. "Alright"

"And Germany, can you think of escape plans? Just in case this peace agreement goes downhill?"

Germany nodded. "Ja."

"Um, Excuse me?" Everyone glared at the girl, but she still continued to smile. "Papa Spain said you can wait in the meeting room. Come follow me"

"Wait"

The girl turned back but still had that smile. "You said we would wait. Where is Spain? Isn't he already there?"

"Papa Spain said he had to go check on the rooms. I would advice you to try to relax because the castle is quite safe. Anymore questions?"

Prussia shrugged. "None"

Philippines nodded. "Good. Now follow me" and the 5 nations did. They arrived at a large room with one huge wooden table and 3 chairs. "please make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything you need?" When the 5 nations shook their heads, Philippines grinned. "Okay~" then she left the room.

"That woman reminds me of the old Spain..." Austria said, he sounded nostalgic.

Prussia sighed. "Yeah, just before this war started."

Switzerland grunted. "He was always so happy-go-lucky. Now he's a general in the chess game of war"

Hungary nodded. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Spain checked every room and was now entering the meeting room.

"You guys nervous?"

The 5 nations behind him had different reactions.

France had this blank face on.

Greece looked like he was scared but was trying to hide it.

Belgium looked at the walls, as if it was really interesting.

North was actually frowning.

Netherlands was shifting his weight form one leg to the other.

Spain sighed. "Alright. We only have one of the empires here. South isn't even here yet. Let's go inside and meet Prussia and whoever he brought"

Spain opened the doors to see 5 nations waiting for him. Sitting on one of the chairs was an albino man. He was wearing a long black coat with a white shirt and pants underneath. He also had a beret on his head and his hair was longer. Actually his hair reaches a little bit past his shoulders. it was quite weird to see a short-haired France and was even weirder was a long-haired Prussia.

"Ah... Prussia~ You have such long hair! It's so pretty~ Just like a girls!" Spain couldn't stop himself. The moment he said that, everyone was really surprised. It took a few minutes before some laughter burst through the room.

"Kesesese! You returned back to your oblivious self? Does neutrality do that?" Prussia surprised everyone again with his joking tone, which no one has heard in years.

"Fusososo~ Don't really know, but you look hot, Prussia!"

Prussia laughed some more then stood up and posed for Spain. Which Spain laughed even more. France sighed.

"Did both of you become even more idiotic?"

Prussia chuckled. "Oh come on, France! We used to model when we were younger! Remember?! You even said 'I need to show the world the power of love, starting with my body' Kesesese"

France actually smiled. "Yes, I remember. Those were the good old days" then he cringed "But that was then and this is now"

Prussia nodded and took his seat, so did Spain.

"So what's this about a peace agreement?"

Prussia shrugged. "I can't really explain it. We need South to be here. He could explain it better than I could"

Spain rose a brow. "It was his offer?"

Prussia stared at Spain as if he grew a second head. "Don't you remember? A few months ago, you asked both South's and my boss for a peace agreement and only now did it ever crossed their minds. All I know is that my boss and his boss wants both of us to signs something that South would bring"

Spain nodded. "So all we have to do now is wait"

"Not anymore..." A voice said taking everyone's attention.

* * *

**And That's my story! Sorry again for the long wait! Please review!**


	8. Ang Pagkikita

**I am super sorry about the long wait guys!**

**Again just finished my midterms and it was totally hard!**

**I really wished my school and course isn't trimestral ( ).**

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated so I decided to update today but this chapter would be shorter than the others since I still have too much homework to do. **

**On with the Chapter!**

**~NSA**

* * *

Everyone looked behind them to see Romano, or in this world's case South, enter the room. He was wearing a long white long-sleeved coat that reaches until his knees and had gold Roman designs on it and he left it unbuttoned to show the black undershirt he was wearing. He was also wearing black short that reaches to his mid thigh and long white combat boots that reaches towards his knee with gold shoelaces. He was also wearing a Golden cross around his neck and a white beret with the words SPQR written in gold on it. South seemed more tan than Romano and his hair was also long and was tied in a ponytail making him look younger than he currently is but the biggest change would be that South is omitting an untouchable aura that could make everyone, but Prussia and South's generals, flinch. His Murderous glare scanned the whole room.

"I see we were that last to arrive" South said in his Sexy Italian accent. "I apologize" South walked towards the table and took his seat just across from the grinning Prussian. Behind South was 4 of his best soldiers as well. These soldiers were wearing the same uniform as South but their coats reached only until their waste and and the Roman designs were not in gold but in silver. The first of the soldiers was a woman with short platinum colored hair and a glare that is second only to South's. She had 2 twin knives strapped on her waist and was watching South protectively.

"You can tell your guard dog to stop staring at you" Prussia smirked and leaned closer towards South. "Don't worry, I intend to honor my deals. Plus it's distracting when she's always by your side... It makes me jealous~"

Spain could only gape at what the Prussian said while South just shrugged.

"It's okay Belarus. Try to relax until this meeting is over" South said and Belarus hesitated but a hand on her shoulder caused her to relax.

"It's alright. I can tell whether they intend to honor this meeting and they haven't shown any signs of dishonoring it... yet" A man said with a cold tone. He has hair as white as snow and piercing, calculating eyes. His hair was shorter than the shorter than in Spain's world and his eyes were of a light violet color. On his waist was a collection of injections with different colors and on the end was 2 scalpels. Judging from his looks, this man specializes in poisons and medicine, making him both intelligent and dangerous.

"No need to worry, Iceland. We got your back if they try anything" 2 blondes said in unison. Both Had the same short blonde hair and body physique. The only difference they had are the colors of their eyes and the shape of their eyeglasses.

"I see you brought the twins, America and Canada. Why didn't you bring England? Or Japan and China?" Prussia asked.

"China and Japan are currently training under Seychelles and Scotland since they are the newly acquired nations" Canada said crossing his arms. An AK-47 strapped on his left side. He was smiling sweetly but his tone was just as cold as Iceland's.

"And England is in Bulgaria fighting off the resistance" America shrugged. "We just captured Romania yesterday so he's pretty proud and wanted to accomplish Bulgaria faster". America was also grinning but his tone was not cold but just cocky. A sub machine gun was strapped on his right side.

"There you have it. Can we continue the meeting now? I'm getting bored and I want to leave as soon as possible" South said.

Prussia shrugged. "Fine by me. Did you bring the document?"

South threw a file on the table and it landed just in front of Spain. Spain reluctantly took the folder and read the files inside. His eyes instantly grew and he dropped the folder, it landed on the table.

"W-what is the meaning of t-this?" Spain asked definitely shocked by the contents, making his subordinates nervous of the contents.

Prussia smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

South sighed. "The only way to sop a war between 2 empires is to either make a treaty or combine both"

"But since treaties are always broken..." Prussia grinned wider looking towards South.

South gave him a playful glare. "Our bosses decide to combine both empires"

France stepped forward and cleared his throat, getting the attention of both empires. "Meaning...?"

Prussia and South glanced at each other then looked at France. "We're getting married"

* * *

**Told you guys it would be short!**

**Next chapter would be a Prumano... But don't worry! It's still a Spamano! Just adding a little twist here and there**

**Paalam!**


	9. Omake:

**Hey guys!**

**I'm super sorry but I'm on my finals and couldn't think straight.**

**I don't think I could update soon.**

**I'm really, positively sorry!**

**As a token of my appreciation for all you readers who waited such a long time...**

**I made this one-shot**

**It's based on a vocaloid song named Kokoro Kiseki Rin and Len's version.**

**I would advice you to watch the video.**

**And the story is only based there so don't comment about why this happened or why that happenned.**

**I don't think I could answer those :P**

**On with the one-shot!**

**Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin**

A young scientist by the name Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, was currently in his laboratory pressing shinning buttons and pulling levers up and down. Sometimes, he pauses and chugs his coffee down only to leave the lab and make more, then returns to whatever he was doing.

He has been doing this for 1 week straight. This was the seventh day when his friends barged in making Antonio drop out of his chair.

"TONI!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked, as his 2 bestfriends helped him up.

"We heard from Bella that you haven't been leaving you lab for days!" Francis shrieked.

The Prussian beside him nodded. "Totally unawesome, my friend"

Antonio scratched the back of his head. Has it been that long?

"Sorry, mi amigos. I just got carried away with my-"

"-Latest invention" Gilbert cut Antonio off. "Yeah, yeah we know"

Francis shook his head. "Honestly Antoine! We are quite proud of all your acheivements but if it meas the death of you, I would rather you stop it all"

Antonio chuckled at that. Francis is such a mother hen. "Okay, okay. I'll leave for today. So any ideas on what we're doing?"

Francis grinned while Gilbert shouted. "CLUBBING"

Antonio laughed and took off his lab coat and wore his black leather jacket. "Alright! To which bar, exactly?"

Gilbert's smiled wider. "Luddy's boyfriend's bar! They got the best alcohol in the whle fucking world!"

Antonio smiled at the memory of Gilbert's younger brother's boyfriend. Ludwig was always so awkward and yet he managed to catch a social butterfly like Feliciano. Antonio only met Feliciano once and both got on good term immediately. Feliciano even had a twin brother! But Antonio never met him. How fun it must be to have a twin! Like Alfred and... uh...I forgot. Oh Whatever!

"So how were you guys while I was in the lab?"

Francis smiled excitedly. "My new clothes line was already sold out the moment I released it to the world in Paris!" It wouldn't surprise Antonio that Francis' creations were a trend. Francis is a famous fashion designer and always looks so fancy. People just instantly fell in love with his 'drop-dead-gorgeous creations' as he would say.

"Hah! That's nothing! I sold at least 20 of my companies most expensive vehicles! The look on my superior's face was classic! Hahaha! If I didn't knew I would be fired if I laughed, I would've been on the ground rolling in laughter!" Gilbert may look like an egotistical idiot but he was the best salesman that had ever walked the earth. He could sell an elephant to the senator and the senator would pay him with cold, hard cash. And if you're wondering what happened to the elephant, she is still in the senator's backyard in her own personal pool. Yup, you heard right. The elephant has its own personal pool. Don't ask why, Gilbert just had a picture of it and Antonio was too weirded out t ask further questions.

"Ah. That's great you two!"

"How about you, Toni? What's happening with your so-called miracle?" Gilbert asked. He slid his hands to the back of his head while Francis drove.

Antonio just grinned. "It's getting better! All I need now is to design on what he or she would look like!"

Francis smirked. "I would've offered myself, but I am just too beautiful to be duplicated"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wouldn't want to be duplicated anyways. There is only one room for awesome person in this world, no need for 2!"

Antonio just chuckled. "Si! I won't make it look like you"

After that the 3 bestfriends had a conversation about food to sports to their old days until they reached the bar.

"The bar's name is quite unique" Francis mentioned as they read the neon lights outside.

'ROMANO'

"Hmm. It is! I kinda like it!" Antonio said while Gilbert just shrugged. The 3 entered to see a lot of people drinking and dancing to the beat of the music.

"Hey! There's Feli!" Gilbert shouted, pointing to the Italian on the bar stool. The bartender was none other than Arthur Kirkland, who rolled his eyes once he saw the trio.

"Bloody hell. Even after I moved out of my condo, I still see you gits" he mumbled.

"Aw, but Angleterre! I know you missed me!" Francis cooed making the Brit blush.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know I'm quite overjoyed that wouldn't have to see you ugly frog face again!" Arthur ranted.

Francis reciprocated his insult and soon both were in their own world, insulting and teasing each other.

"Hey Feli! Where's Luddy?"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ he said that he would come here shortly after a seminar he had to do"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He needs to relax more. All work is so unawesome!" Gilbert quickly spotted a guy with shoulder length hair on the dance floor looking lost. He grinned. "Catch you guys later!" he said as he went over to the boy.

"So Antonio! I heard you were doing another experiment! What is it this time, ve?"

Antonio grinned. "Well, I decided to make an android that would be like a human being! It couldn't eat or sleep or bathe like us though. I'm almost done! I just needed to think of what he or she would look like first"

Feliciano was strangely quiet. "ve, could you make it look like mi fratello…?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano confused. "Like your brother? Why?"

Feliciano gave him a heart-breaking smile. "Mi fratello died last month on a job in Italy….. I j-just….. I-I…I just miss him!"

Antonio smiled sympathetically at him. "Hey, Lo siento. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject"

Feliciano wiped away his tears. "No. It's okay. I just can't get over the fact that he's gone" He sniffled. "He was a model in Italy you see….. He was on his way towards the airport so he could come visit, but a drunk person ran into his car…. And he was in the hospital, alone. The only one there was his manager. I still feel guilty for not being there by his side during those times….."

Antonio placed a gentle hand on the weeping Italian's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, amigo. Just give me a picture. I'll try to make my miracle look like him"

Feliciano cracked a smile. "G-grazie. I'm very thankful" He took out his pocket and handed Antonio a full body picture of his twin brother.

"Wow! You both look almost identical! The only difference would the curls and the color of your eyes!"

Feliciano nodded. "That's fratello's best feature. His eyes could convey all the emotions he hides. If he's happy, sad or mad, his eyes shows it with great passion. Ve, that is why he was chosen as a model. I have other pictures of him. I'll just sent it to you tomorrow"

Antonio nodded. "You do that".

Feliciano smiled one last time before sighing and leaving the bar stool. "I have to go now. Nonno night be drunk at home. I have to take care of him"

As Feliciano began to walk away, Antonio called his attention.

"Wait! What was his name"

Feliciano turned around and said,

"Lovino Romano Vargas"

Then he quickly turned around and left the bar.

Antonio watched the Italian leave and went to analyze the picture.

Romano…..Wasn't that the name of the club?

Antonio felt a bit sad for the Italian. He lost his life at a very young age. Antonio was only 25 and Feliciano is 3 years younger than him making Lovino 22 years old.

Lovino in the picture was scowling. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some denim jeans. Antonio peered in closer to see the magnificent eyes. What Feliciano said was really true. Lovino's eyes were a mystery between green and hazel. The passion he sees in these eyes were indescribable. Though if you see this picture from a distance, the man would appear to be annoyed but if you look closely, he was actually secretly happy. The boy's face is rather attractive as well. He definitely is handsome, and his body is nice as well.

He is a model….

An Italian model, I might add…..

Antonio quickly jumped from his seat.

"I would do it right now!" he said running out of the club. He remembered Francis and Gilbert but thought that both would be too drunk to even notice his absence.

Once the Spaniard got to his house, he quickly took off his jacket and wore his lab coat and began to work.

It took about a month for Antonio to finish his creation to perfection. And Once he did, he turned on his creation. It looks exactly like the man in the photograph! And thanks to Feliciano's pictures on some half-naked Lovino, which Antonio didn't have a nose-bleed, even the android's body is exactly the same.

The android opened its eyes to see a happy Spaniard smiling at him.

"Hello there! My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! But you can call me Toni! Haha…. I'm kinda you're creator but I don't want that kind of relationship! I kinda want us to be bestfriends!"

The robot blinked. Antonio saw what his creation was missing so his smile faltered.

"You're annoying me, bastard" Lovino said. His voice a bit deeper than Feliciano's. Antonio made sure to get every detail of Lovino's life. He didn't need memories, just some details on his voice, attitudes and habits.

Though the sentence would be an insult, it was said with no emotion what-so-ever. Antonio realized that it was the only thing a man could never make. A kokoro (heart).

Antonio still smiled and went on with Lovino. "Hey! I would teach you some things! Come over here!"

Antonio spent his years with Lovino. Antonio was very happy with Lovino. He never felt lonely and Lovino seemed to have the same interest as him. Antonio would occasionally look at Lovino and be reminded of his childhood, where his mother had purposely abandoned him to go with her boyfriend. Antonio could see it in those emotionless eyes.

'What is the reason for my existence?'

Antonio then hugged the android and started to cry.

"Don't worry. Your perfect"

Years passed and soon the famous miracle scientist's time has come.

He gently stood up and walked over to the never-aging android.

"I'm leaving, Lovino"

The android looked up. "Bastard. You're leaving again? When are you fucking coming back?"

Antonio chuckled. "I don't know. You're so naïve…."

And with that Antonio left and sat on a large cherry blossom tree just outside his lab.

After a hundred years. Lovino waited patiently for Antonio to come back.

But he never did.

He looked at the cherry blossom tree and saw that in its old age, it's now dying.

'Is this the reason for my fucking existence?'

He looked up to the branches which used to have so many beautiful pink leaves adorning it.

'Right. The tomato bastard said that if I make a wish, it might come true'

"I wish to see what that bastard did until he left me"

Then suddenly, Antonio's computer began to glow. Lovino was curious on how it just suddenly worked. He moved on closer and reluctantly touched the screen.

Then felt it.

He felt his heart beat.

It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Then tears began to fall.

Lovino tried to wipe then off only to cause more tears to fall.

Why does it hurt?

Is this what a heart feels like?

Why did he leave?

Where is he?

Thoughts of sorrow ran through his head. After a while he stopped crying and got up and smiled for the first time.

'He wouldn't want me crying. I better go see the joy of having a heart'

He ran towards the cherry blossom tree. It was dead but somehow, almost magically, the tree was becoming younger. Cherry blossom leaves were falling off and were delicately landing on the grass. Lovino was quite happy and he tried to catch a bundle of these.

Until he saw a hand…

He paused and looked at the hand then tears began to flow all over again.

There, on this magical tree, was the body of the bastard.

His creator.

His only friend.

Now only did Lovino realize the meaning of his existence.

'It's lonely….isn't it?'

Somewhere dark, an old Antonio was sitting and was remembering all of his youth. He smiled as he remembered his friends and family.

Then he remembered Lovino.

Ah….. he would have no regrets on creating that spoiled android.

It was a miracle.

Miracles actually.

The first miracle was that Lovino was born, out of his own hands.

The second Miracle was the time they spent together.

The third miracle was…. Well hasn't yet….. been…done…..

As soon as Antonio looked up, he saw a white portal displaying his Lovino. Lovino was crying and had so much emotions that Antonio practically leaped through that portal and was returned to the living.

He actually bumped into Lovino.

"Crap! Watch it will you?!" Lovino yelled but stopped as Antonio, well a younger looking Antonio was smiling lovingly at him. It made Lovino blush red.

"Aw…. Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Do NOT call me that! And I am NOT a fucking Tomato!"

Antonio laughed and began to hug Lovino while Lovino tried to escape his grip.

The two began to do the things they used to do. The Spaniard would play the guitar and sing while Lovino would dance.

It amazes the miracle scientist on how well Lovino could dance, and with so much passion. Antonio stopped his music. Lovino was confused and turned around to find that Antonio was kissing him. Lovino did what he could only do in this situation. ….

He kissed back.

After the kiss, both were left breathless and smiled at each other. And began to dance together.

As the sun sets, the magical tree began to wither.

Antonio held Lovino's hand.

"Hey Lovi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would we meet again someday?"

Lovino glanced at Antonio and gave him a killer smile.

"Of course we would"

Antonio smiled back and he was suddenly slipped away by the wind.

Lovino looked at the hand which Antonio held and grinned.

The kokoro was too large for any android.

So slowly Lovino began to fall.

And became a motionless object.

The only thing that remained….

Was the angelic smile on the android's face.

A young scientist by the name Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, was currently in his laboratory pressing shinning buttons and pulling levers up and down. Sometimes, he pauses and chugs his coffee down only to leave the lab and make more, then returns to whatever he was doing.

He has been doing this for 1 week straight. This was the seventh day when his friends barged in making Antonio drop out of his chair.

"TONI!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked, as his 2 bestfriends helped him up.

"We heard from Bella that you haven't been leaving you lab for days!" Francis shrieked.

The Prussian beside him nodded. "Totally unawesome, my friend"

Antonio scratched the back of his head. Has it been that long?

"Sorry, mi amigos. I just got carried away with my-"

"-Latest invention" Gilbert cut Antonio off. "Yeah, yeah we know"

Francis shook his head. "Honestly Antoine! We are quite proud of all your acheivements but if it meas the death of you, I would rather you stop it all"

Antonio chuckled at that. Francis is such a mother hen. "Okay, okay. I'll leave for today. So any ideas on what we're doing?"

Francis grinned while Gilbert shouted. "CLUBBING"

Antonio laughed and took off his lab coat and wore his black leather jacket. "Alright! To which bar, exactly?"

Gilbert's smiled wider. "Luddy's boyfriend's bar! They got the best alcohol in the whle fucking world!"

Antonio smiled at the memory of Gilbert's younger brother's boyfriend. Ludwig was always so awkward and yet he managed to catch a social butterfly like Feliciano. Antonio only met Feliciano once and both got on good term immediately. Feliciano even had a twin brother! But Antonio never met him. How fun it must be to have a twin! Like Alfred and... uh...I forgot. Oh Whatever!

"So how were you guys while I was in the lab?"

Francis smiled excitedly. "My new clothes line was already sold out the moment I released it to the world in Paris!" It wouldn't surprise Antonio that Francis' creations were a trend. Francis is a famous fashion designer and always looks so fancy. People just instantly fell in love with his 'drop-dead-gorgeous creations' as he would say.

"Hah! That's nothing! I sold at least 20 of my companies most expensive vehicles! The look on my superior's face was classic! Hahaha! If I didn't knew I would be fired if I laughed, I would've been on the ground rolling in laughter!" Gilbert may look like an egotistical idiot but he was the best salesman that had ever walked the earth. He could sell an elephant to the senator and the senator would pay him with cold, hard cash. And if you're wondering what happened to the elephant, she is still in the senator's backyard in her own personal pool. Yup, you heard right. The elephant has its own personal pool. Don't ask why, Gilbert just had a picture of it and Antonio was too weirded out t ask further questions.

"Ah. That's great you two!"

"How about you, Toni? What's happening with your so-called miracle?" Gilbert asked. He slid his hands to the back of his head while Francis drove.

Antonio just grinned. "It's getting better! All I need now is to design on what he or she would look like!"

Francis smirked. "I would've offered myself, but I am just too beautiful to be duplicated"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wouldn't want to be duplicated anyways. There is only one room for awesome person in this world, no need for 2!"

Antonio just chuckled. "Si! I won't make it look like you"

After that the 3 bestfriends had a conversation about food to sports to their old days until they reached the bar.

"The bar's name is quite unique" Francis mentioned as they read the neon lights outside.

'ROMANO'

"Hmm. It is! I kinda like it!" Antonio said while Gilbert just shrugged. The 3 entered to see a lot of people drinking and dancing to the beat of the music.

"Hey! There's Feli!" Gilbert shouted, pointing to the Italian on the bar stool. The bartender was none other than Arthur Kirkland, who rolled his eyes once he saw the trio.

"Bloody hell. Even after I moved out of my condo, I still see you gits" he mumbled.

"Aw, but Angleterre! I know you missed me!" Francis cooed making the Brit blush.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know I'm quite overjoyed that wouldn't have to see you ugly frog face again!" Arthur ranted.

Francis reciprocated his insult and soon both were in their own world, insulting and teasing each other.

"Hey Feli! Where's Luddy?"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ he said that he would come here shortly after a seminar he had to do"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He needs to relax more. All work is so unawesome!" Gilbert quickly spotted a guy with shoulder length hair on the dance floor looking lost. He grinned. "Catch you guys later!" he said as he went over to the boy.

"So Antonio! I heard you were doing another experiment! What is it this time, ve?"

Antonio grinned. "Well, I decided to make an android that would be like a human being! It couldn't eat or sleep or bathe like us though. I'm almost done! I just needed to think of what he or she would look like first"

Feliciano was strangely quiet. "ve, could you make it look like mi fratello…?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano confused. "Like your brother? Why?"

Feliciano gave him a heart-breaking smile. "Mi fratello died last month on a job in Italy….. I j-just….. I-I…I just miss him!"

Antonio smiled sympathetically at him. "Hey, Lo siento. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject"

Feliciano wiped away his tears. "No. It's okay. I just can't get over the fact that he's gone" He sniffled. "He was a model in Italy you see….. He was on his way towards the airport so he could come visit, but a drunk person ran into his car…. And he was in the hospital, alone. The only one there was his manager. I still feel guilty for not being there by his side during those times….."

Antonio placed a gentle hand on the weeping Italian's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, amigo. Just give me a picture. I'll try to make my miracle look like him"

Feliciano cracked a smile. "G-grazie. I'm very thankful" He took out his pocket and handed Antonio a full body picture of his twin brother.

"Wow! You both look almost identical! The only difference would the curls and the color of your eyes!"

Feliciano nodded. "That's fratello's best feature. His eyes could convey all the emotions he hides. If he's happy, sad or mad, his eyes shows it with great passion. Ve, that is why he was chosen as a model. I have other pictures of him. I'll just sent it to you tomorrow"

Antonio nodded. "You do that".

Feliciano smiled one last time before sighing and leaving the bar stool. "I have to go now. Nonno night be drunk at home. I have to take care of him"

As Feliciano began to walk away, Antonio called his attention.

"Wait! What was his name"

Feliciano turned around and said,

"Lovino Romano Vargas"

Then he quickly turned around and left the bar.

Antonio watched the Italian leave and went to analyze the picture.

Romano…..Wasn't that the name of the club?

Antonio felt a bit sad for the Italian. He lost his life at a very young age. Antonio was only 25 and Feliciano is 3 years younger than him making Lovino 22 years old.

Lovino in the picture was scowling. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some denim jeans. Antonio peered in closer to see the magnificent eyes. What Feliciano said was really true. Lovino's eyes were a mystery between green and hazel. The passion he sees in these eyes were indescribable. Though if you see this picture from a distance, the man would appear to be annoyed but if you look closely, he was actually secretly happy. The boy's face is rather attractive as well. He definitely is handsome, and his body is nice as well.

He is a model….

An Italian model, I might add…..

Antonio quickly jumped from his seat.

"I would do it right now!" he said running out of the club. He remembered Francis and Gilbert but thought that both would be too drunk to even notice his absence.

Once the Spaniard got to his house, he quickly took off his jacket and wore his lab coat and began to work.

It took about a month for Antonio to finish his creation to perfection. And Once he did, he turned on his creation. It looks exactly like the man in the photograph! And thanks to Feliciano's pictures on some half-naked Lovino, which Antonio didn't have a nose-bleed, even the android's body is exactly the same.

The android opened its eyes to see a happy Spaniard smiling at him.

"Hello there! My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! But you can call me Toni! Haha…. I'm kinda you're creator but I don't want that kind of relationship! I kinda want us to be bestfriends!"

The robot blinked. Antonio saw what his creation was missing so his smile faltered.

"You're annoying me, bastard" Lovino said. His voice a bit deeper than Feliciano's. Antonio made sure to get every detail of Lovino's life. He didn't need memories, just some details on his voice, attitudes and habits.

Though the sentence would be an insult, it was said with no emotion what-so-ever. Antonio realized that it was the only thing a man could never make. A kokoro (heart).

Antonio still smiled and went on with Lovino. "Hey! I would teach you some things! Come over here!"

Antonio spent his years with Lovino. Antonio was very happy with Lovino. He never felt lonely and Lovino seemed to have the same interest as him. Antonio would occasionally look at Lovino and be reminded of his childhood, where his mother had purposely abandoned him to go with her boyfriend. Antonio could see it in those emotionless eyes.

'What is the reason for my existence?'

Antonio then hugged the android and started to cry.

"Don't worry. Your perfect"

Years passed and soon the famous miracle scientist's time has come.

He gently stood up and walked over to the never-aging android.

"I'm leaving, Lovino"

The android looked up. "Bastard. You're leaving again? When are you fucking coming back?"

Antonio chuckled. "I don't know. You're so naïve…."

And with that Antonio left and sat on a large cherry blossom tree just outside his lab.

After a hundred years. Lovino waited patiently for Antonio to come back.

But he never did.

He looked at the cherry blossom tree and saw that in its old age, it's now dying.

'Is this the reason for my fucking existence?'

He looked up to the branches which used to have so many beautiful pink leaves adorning it.

'Right. The tomato bastard said that if I make a wish, it might come true'

"I wish to see what that bastard did until he left me"

Then suddenly, Antonio's computer began to glow. Lovino was curious on how it just suddenly worked. He moved on closer and reluctantly touched the screen.

Then felt it.

He felt his heart beat.

It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Then tears began to fall.

Lovino tried to wipe then off only to cause more tears to fall.

Why does it hurt?

Is this what a heart feels like?

Why did he leave?

Where is he?

Thoughts of sorrow ran through his head. After a while he stopped crying and got up and smiled for the first time.

'He wouldn't want me crying. I better go see the joy of having a heart'

He ran towards the cherry blossom tree. It was dead but somehow, almost magically, the tree was becoming younger. Cherry blossom leaves were falling off and were delicately landing on the grass. Lovino was quite happy and he tried to catch a bundle of these.

Until he saw a hand…

He paused and looked at the hand then tears began to flow all over again.

There, on this magical tree, was the body of the bastard.

His creator.

His only friend.

Now only did Lovino realize the meaning of his existence.

'It's lonely….isn't it?'

Somewhere dark, an old Antonio was sitting and was remembering all of his youth. He smiled as he remembered his friends and family.

Then he remembered Lovino.

Ah….. he would have no regrets on creating that spoiled android.

It was a miracle.

Miracles actually.

The first miracle was that Lovino was born, out of his own hands.

The second Miracle was the time they spent together.

The third miracle was…. Well hasn't yet….. been…done…..

As soon as Antonio looked up, he saw a white portal displaying his Lovino. Lovino was crying and had so much emotions that Antonio practically leaped through that portal and was returned to the living.

He actually bumped into Lovino.

"Crap! Watch it will you?!" Lovino yelled but stopped as Antonio, well a younger looking Antonio was smiling lovingly at him. It made Lovino blush red.

"Aw…. Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Do NOT call me that! And I am NOT a fucking Tomato!"

Antonio laughed and began to hug Lovino while Lovino tried to escape his grip.

The two began to do the things they used to do. The Spaniard would play the guitar and sing while Lovino would dance.

It amazes the miracle scientist on how well Lovino could dance, and with so much passion. Antonio stopped his music. Lovino was confused and turned around to find that Antonio was kissing him. Lovino did what he could only do in this situation. ….

He kissed back.

After the kiss, both were left breathless and smiled at each other. And began to dance together.

As the sun sets, the magical tree began to wither.

Antonio held Lovino's hand.

"Hey Lovi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would we meet again someday?"

Lovino glanced at Antonio and gave him a killer smile.

"Of course we would"

Antonio smiled back and he was suddenly slipped away by the wind.

Lovino looked at the hand which Antonio held and grinned.

The kokoro was too large for any android.

So slowly Lovino began to fall.

And became a motionless object.

The only thing that remained….

Was the angelic smile on the android's face.

**Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin-Ninja-Samurai-Assassin**

**Thanks for all your considerations!**


End file.
